1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to green synthesis of metal nanoparticles, and particularly, to synthesis of silver nanoparticles using desert truffles (Terfeziaceae) as a reducing agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanotechnology is emerging as a rapidly growing field with its application in science and technology for the purpose of manufacturing new materials at the nanoscale level. Nanoparticles exhibit completely new or improved properties compared to their corresponding bulk materials. Because of their size, catalytic property, ability to deliver drug, increased efficacy, and decreased toxicity, nanotechnology finds applications in various fields including healthcare, defense and day-to-day life. Because the nanoparticles possess a very high surface to volume ratio, they are particularly useful in applications where high surface areas are critical for success.
Nanomaterials can be synthesized by various methods such as heat evaporation, non-sputtering, solvothermal reduction, electrochemical technique, chemical reduction, photochemical, reverse micelles, thermal decomposition, radiation assisted, electrochemical, and sonochemical including microwave assisted method. However, surface passivator reagents such as thiophenol, thiourea, macro captoacetate, which are used to prevent nanoparticles from aggregation, pollute the environment.
Nanomaterials can also be synthesized from environmentally friendly “green” biological methods. When compared to nanoparticles manufactured from chemicals, for example, nanoparticles made from “green” methods are more eco-friendly, readily available, cost effective and have little if any side effects. Biosynthesis of nanoparticles using leaves extracts of Murraya koenigii, Eucalyptus hybrida, Artocarpus heterophyllus, Camellia Sinensis, Mollugo nudicaulis and Panicum virgatum have been disclosed. Additionally, biosynthesis of nanoparticles using fruit extracts of Capsicum annum L., Carica papaya. L., Citrullus colocynthis and Lantana camara have been disclosed. Due to their high antimicrobial activity, silver nanoparticles can be used in a variety of applications, including food, medicine, clothing, sunscreens and cosmetics.
Thus, a method of producing metal nanoparticles utilizing desert truffles (Terfeziaceae) aqueous extract thereby solving the aforementioned problems is desired.